


mountain top

by enstars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enstars/pseuds/enstars
Summary: red has an unexpected visitor.





	mountain top

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and very disappointing but i wrote it in the middle of the night so

The cold, unforgiving winter breeze of Mt. Silver is what Red was used to waking up to.

He was used to getting up, shaking the snow off of his hat and dark hair, before sitting down in silence at the peak, staring into the eerie white of the seemingly endless snowstorm that whirled out beyond the mountain.

What he was not used to waking up to, was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him, curled up next to a warm body wrapped in many layers of clothing.

He sat up in a daze, shaking his head to rid himself of any excess snow clinging onto him.

He blinked in surprise as he saw... Green's unmoving figure, drooling onto the snow, eyes shut. His face looked solemn in his sleep. Just about the only time Red could tolerate the boy, he thought to himself with a weak chuckle. Red didn't even question why the strange boy was at the mountain– he had grown to tolerate, even embrace Green's odd behaviours. Maybe Green wanted to challenge him again. Maybe Green just wanted to see him again.

Red smiled inwardly at the thought, brushing some of Green's spiky chestnut hair out of his pale sleeping face. Given the chance to study Green's face closely, Red did just that– somehow only now noticing Green's long eyelashes as they rested on his somehow flushed cheeks. Red trailed his eyes down slightly, admiring the light pink tint of Green's thin lips– drawn into a line in his sleep.

Red affectionately gazed at his sleeping childhood friend. Yes, it was weird, but he didn't have much time to do this normally. Without thinking, he reached forward, placing a hand on Green's cheek. He didn't react.

"..."

Red decided to continue, drawing circles with his calloused thumb. Staring still, he narrowed his eyes a bit noticing how... cute Green had gotten during the time they were parted.

Maybe he was always cute. Maybe Red just hadn't noticed.

Red pulled his hand back, drawing his knees to his chest. He gazed to the side, wind taking snow with it as it usually did. He pressed his cheek to his knees, thoughts beginning to digress from their usual brooding. Emo fuck. He huffed, cold temperatures making his breath visible. Red, albeit in denial from time to time, has been in love with Green since they were young. He was 21 now. So was Green.

He can recall that he has had a crush on Green since he was 15.

His nose twitched indignantly. Why was the other so damn dense? It would be great if his feelings could be found out without having to, you know, actually show them, but it's difficult for Green to pick up, and it's difficult for Red to express.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of shuffling and a quiet hum. Red unfurled from his angst ball, deciding to stretch out his legs and prop himself up with his arms.

"Mmh... Red?" Green's voice was quiet and groggy. Must not be a morning person.

"...Mm." Red responded.

Green chuckled at this. "Probably the most comprehensive response I'll get out of you all day, eh?"

Red was silent for a second, before his flat, soft voice spoke slowly. "...Shut up."

Green barked out a laugh, before lazily slinging an arm around Red. "We haven't seen each other in a while, huh? I missed you, chump!" Green pulled him in a tight hug. Though Red refused to hug back, he rested his head on Green's shoulder. "You're an idiot. Don't call me chump." Green laughed that obnoxious, loud, annoying, fucking adorable laugh again, before his expression softened. His voice lowered. "In all seriousness... I really missed you, Red."

Red was taken aback by his unusual sincerity, but the soft expression on Green's usually cold face was enough to make Red, one known for (even if only in his small group of friends,) having a supposedly frozen heart, melt.

Red couldn't help it as his eyes lit up, and he couldn't help the warm smile that had crept on his face after months of not seeing the familiar head of brown hair. It felt good to smile after so long.

"Yeah. I really missed you, too."


End file.
